One Small Moment
by iampinja
Summary: How had it all begun? You could never forget that one moment that caused everything in your life to change. ReaderxVarious.
1. Pick Up Line:Hikaru Hitachiin

"Ohhhhh, [Name]-chan!" The young girl heard her name being called from behind her. She turned her head away from the tea that she was currently making for that evenings Host Club. Long story short, she was indebted to the club and had to work as their 'maid' to pay it off. She couldn't pull off being a boy like Haruhi could. She was quite obviously a girl, with long flowing hair and big sparkling eyes. Plus, the whole school was privy to the fact that she and Hikaru were going out.

"Yes, Hikaru?" Said the [h/c] haired girl. "Do you need something?" She asked politely, just like always.

Hikaru walked up to the girl's back and began patting it all over. [Name] jumped up and quickly spun around. She had a dark blush covering her face, and her eyes were wide with shock. She liked Hikaru, a lot actually, but she still wasn't used to him touching her. Even now that they were dating.

"What, were you doing?" She gasped out.

"Looking for your wings, silly." He smiled at her, a soft one.

"Wings? What are you going on about now Hikaru?"

"I thought angels had wings? So, where are yours?" He mused, going around the girl and once again inspecting her back.

"If this is one of your schemes, Hikaru, I swear-" The girl was cut off when the auburn haired boy turned her around and got dangerously close to her face. With his breath fanning her face, and arms wrapped around her waist, Hikaru began whispering sweet nothing to his love.

"Did you know that there are twenty angels in the world right now?"

[Name] could tell by the look in his eyes that she wasn't going to get out of this one. So instead she decided to play along.

"Oh, really?"

"Eleven are playing, eight are sleeping and one," He took his index finger and lightly tapped [Name] on her small nose as her large [e/c] eyes blinked rapidly, before whispering.

"And one is standing right in front of me."

[Name] couldn't help but blush. Sure, her boyfriend was one for heavy flattery, but for some reason she was never able to get used to it. Not only that, but that was the same pick-up line he had used on her before. It was the one that he used to finally ask her out. The one that started it all.

**406 words.**


	2. Dinner:Kyoya Ootori

[Name] let a sigh slip through her lips, she didn't want to be here right now. She'd much rather be spending her night in her room with a book and a nice cup of tea. But no. Her parents were forcing her to go too some stupid dinner with one of her father's stupid colleges. She didn't even bother to ask the name of the family. [Name] could care less honestly.

"Stop moping, [Name], it won't be that bad." Her mother snapped, she never did have much patience for [Name] and it didn't help that her father was a cold, heartless, bastard, in her mind at least.

Upon arrival to the mystery family's house, [Name]'s attitude seemed to get worse. She hadn't wanted to go in the first place, and now seeing the huge mansion it suddenly occurred to her that there was no getting out of this one. Her dress was too tight, but yet her mother insisted, and her hair was too high and the pins in it poked her head uncomfortably. If she had, had it her way her hair would be down and she would be in jeans instead of this dreadful dress. But, no, the society in which she was forced to live wouldn't allow that. Neither would her parents.

After forcing herself up and out of the car, and not to gracefully either, she hobbled her way behind her parents. She never was a fan of heels either.

When they reached the door, a kind looking maid greeted them and took them to what [Name] assumed was the sitting room. It was full of expensive looking furniture and other ornate things. It was nothing new to [Name], her own house was filled with things like this.

Sitting around the room were a group of people ranging in age. They all looked the same, with dark hair and matching eyes. One boy with short hair and glasses was staring straight at her and she'd be lying if she said that it didn't make her uncomfortable.

"Welcome [Dad's Name], [Mom's Name]." The man sitting in a large leather chair said. His voice was cold and calculating, just like her dads. "These are my children, Yuuichi, Akito, Kyoya, and Fuyumi." He motioned to the three boys sitting on the couch first and then to the girl sitting in a love seat.

"Thank you, Yoshio. This is my daughter [Name]." Her father said boredly. She hated the way he said her name, cold, with a trace of annoyance.

After a few more words were exchanged, they all went to the dining room and had dinner. [Name] sat in between the boy named Kyoya and the girl, Fuyumi. Her parents sat across from her. There weren't many words spoken throughout dinner, the only uttering's being of the business. Other than that it was too quiet, awkward. So, when her father's business partner, who she still didn't know the name of, asked [Name] a question she couldn't help but almost crack.

"So, [Name], what do you think about your engagement to my son?" His words held no emotion, but his eyes were sparkling with amusement.

"Excuse me?!" She almost choked on the bread that she was eating, totally forgetting her manors. Her mother sent [Name] the wickedest glare she'd ever seen so she quickly recovered. "I mean~ I had no notion of our engagement, sir."

"Oh," He raised an eyebrow, but other than that his face remained like stone. "Well, now you do."

Her insides were in flames. Oh, how nice it would be to storm out of this room, this house, this life and never come back.

"[Name], please say hello to your fiancé, Kyoya Ootori." Her mother smiled mockingly. If everyone wouldn't have been watching and this was a different time and place, [Name] would have ran out at that moment.

"Pleasure," She smiled while reaching to shake his hand. Kyoya grabbed it and kissed her on the knuckles. She could feel that he wasn't happy about this either.

"Like wise," He replied, lips still grazing her pale hand.

Oh, how she wished that she wouldn't have came to this dinner.

**695 Words.**


	3. Accident:Tamaki Suoh

[Name] was wondering the halls again. No doubt that there would be whispers, quiet little mummers about her behind her back. Sure, the people here would smile and treat her pleasantly, but only because they had too. Their eyes looked down upon the girl and their greetings were hollow and cold. She knew that nobody liked her, but that was only because nobody took the chance to get to know her.

Her. [F/Name] [L/Name]. Daughter of an unemployed drunk for a father and a meager waitress for a mother. She had no money, no limousines, no fancy houses or mansion. Heck, her parents could barely afford to keep the small apartment that they had now. The only reason that [Name] was even here was because she was smart. But, being smart meant nothing here, unless you were rich.

Taking another random turn she was forced to admit the thing she feared. She was lost, extremely lost. She seemed to have taken a wrong turn somewhere and now she had ended up in a strange hallway. One she had never seen, nor been down before. She debated turning back, after all she did have an Advanced Physics final tomorrow. In fact, that was why she was wondering the halls; she was simply looking for the library.

Rounding another corner, the [h/c] girl continued her trek through the large school of Ouran. Her books were stacked what seemed to be a mile high, and she could barely see over them. She stopped momentarily to adjust her massive load. When she was finished she set off again, but soon stopped. In front of her, was a door. Not just any door though, this was music room #3.

[Name] had heard the buzz about this room from passing girls almost every day. They seemed to enjoy it. She had gathered that it was some type of meeting place where a group of guys flirt with woman the whole time. [Name] didn't know why anyone would want to go there, or why all of the girls liked to be led on. Didn't they realize that they were just the boy's entertainment? Or were they just stupid?

She didn't bother looking at the door as she started past it with her head high and her books close to her non-existent chest. As soon as she got to the middle of the doorway, the giant wooden doors swung open. Rose petals flew out of the opening and it was as if the light had suddenly gotten very bright, engulfing everything in a white globe.

"Welcome, my beautiful princess. You're quite early this evening, but no matter; it just gives us more time to spend together." A male voice said. She could barely see blonde hair glided over to her. "Here, let me take those for you."

He grabbed the books out of [Name]'s hands. She was finally able to see the boy that had spoken before. [Name]'s eyes widened before a blush settled on her face. This boy was gorgeous, with silver blonde hair and stunning indigo eyes. Was this Tamaki? The so-called prince that all the girls talked about? If it was, she knew that the girls hadn't been lying.

"Th-thank you," [Name] stuttered, a heavy blush covering her face.

"You are very welcome, my dear. Would you allow me the pleasure of knowing your name?" He asked, leading the flushed girl to the back of the room where his own couch resided.

"[Name]. [F/Name] [L/Name]."

"Such a beautiful name, for a beautiful girl." The boy smiled. "My name is Tamaki."

[Name] stayed at the host club until it closed that evening. And she would return every day, just to see Tamaki. Maybe her 'accidental' turn in that hallway wasn't really an accident after all. It brought her here didn't it? To him. Her prince.

**647 Words.**


	4. Death Threat:Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin

[Name] slunk down the hallways of the giant school of Ouran. She was seeking out the one who she had been following for the last few days. It wasn't like she was stalking him or anything; she was just playing a game of cat and mouse. However, her mouse seemed to have slipped away.

"Kaoru," [Name] called down the disserted corridor. "Come out, Kaoru. I need to speak to you." The girl whined.

She stomped her petite foot and spun around. It was no use, this boy was just too evasive for her. It wasn't like she wanted to talk about anything bad, she just wanted to get even with him. Recently, Kaoru decided that he was going to come and woo her best friend, and she had fallen head over heels for him. [Name] decided to follow him around a bit to see if he really was [Friends Name]'s 'knight in shining armor.'

Turns out, he wasn't. And [Name] was going to confront him about it, since she had long given up on her friend.

While [Name] was heading back to her homeroom, she noticed two blotches of auburn up ahead. She only knew two people with that shade of red. The Hitachiin twins, in the flesh.

Rushing up behind the two pranksters, [Name] grabbed Kaoru's shoulder. Both brothers turned around and smirked at the girl behind them. She was panting and her blonde locks were hanging in her eyes.

"Which one of you is Kaoru?" She gasped, looking between the two identical twins. She could see the amusement in their eyes and knew that trouble was coming.

"I might be," One Hitachiin said.

"But, then again, I might be as well." Said the other.

"So, how do you know which is which-" The one on the left started,

"-Mystery girl?" And the right one finished.

"You two are too confusing for my liking. Whatever, it doesn't matter. I'll just tell both of you." [Name] huffed, flipping some of her [H/C] hair over her shoulder. She never was a patient person. She looked both twins in the eye before saying the thing that she had wanted for the past four days.

"I've been watching you for a while now Kaoru, and well, I just don't like what I see. You may have [Friends Name] fooled, but not me. Watch yourself, dear, or I _will_ get you." She narrowed her eyes dangerously.

They both smirked at each other before leaning in to whisper in each of her ears.

"Oh?" Was all they said before turning on their heels and walking away.

[Name]'s brain couldn't complete coherent thoughts, only one thing registered.

They. Smelled. So. Freakin. Good!

**450 Words.**


	5. Simple Thought:Takashi Morinozuka

[Name] was quiet, hardly had any friends, and really didn't stick out in any way at Ouran. Her parents were successful doctors and her elder siblings were all either lawyers or fashion designers. They were all upstanding members of the community, people knew who they were, waved at them in the street, and didn't have to think to remember their names. But it was different with [Name], she didn't want that. She didn't want to be in the spot light, be a doctor, lawyer, or even a fashion designer like her sister. No, [Name] wanted to be a writer.

All she wanted to do was live in a quaint little cottage on top of a hill overlooking some kind of meadow. It would be peaceful, perfect for her to write to her heart's content. She would feel at home there, and maybe even have a family.

That was the reason why [Name] was a 'nobody' in this school full of rich pupils. She was always by herself, notebook in hand, and eyes observing everything around her. She loved writing about everyday things and people. And at a place like Ouran, you sure did get a lot of drama. She was happy with the way things were now. Although, a part of her did wish that she was more outgoing, had more friends, and most importantly, was brave enough to confess her feelings for the boy of her dreams.

Takashi Morinozuka, Mori for short. He was the only thing missing from [Name]'s fantasy future. But, even if [Name] could gather her courage to confess her feelings to the tall male, she knew that he would never accept her feelings. He had Honey to worry about, and [Name] didn't want to get in the way of their relationship. It just wouldn't be fare. And so, the girl was content with just sitting in the large window sill of the Host Club, observing.

Her hand flew across the page of her notebook as she took in everything that was being given off by all of the doting woman and flirting men. She couldn't help but giggle occasionally at Tamaki's random outbursts, but her eyes were always drawn towards the dark boy in the back. He clashed with the hyper personality of his cousin, but that's what made the two adorable. It was like watching an older brother with his younger sibling. Very cute.

[Name] couldn't help but think, what if I was the only one he looked at like that? With so much care and affection in his dark orbs.

Girls were surrounding both Mori and Honey, they giggled and made pleasant conversation. Something that [Name] could never do, she was to shy for her own good. The Host Club was almost done for the night, which meant that it was time for [Name] to slip out unnoticed by most. Of course, she would say goodnight to Haruhi before she left, and perhaps even send a silent wave over to Kyoya.

As [Name] quietly walked back to her room, she glanced down at her latest work. It was a love story, just like all the others. It was almost half way done, and [Name] was proud of it. It had to be her favorite out of all of them so far. The main heroine of her story was brave and confident herself, something that [Name] could never bring herself to be. If she was, then she would have no worries confessing her love to Mori. If only she and Mori could be like the characters in her story. Hopelessly in love.

But of course, life wasn't a book and [Name] would never get her fairytale ending with Takashi.

**616 Words.**


End file.
